GajeelxLevy
by Soupkan-Kid
Summary: A selection of GaLe short stories in no particular order or time line :D


Hi ~ So just a quick intro. I thought I'd start off with this story and the slowly... and I mean slowly... upload others to make a little selection of fluff for my favourite Fairy Tail couple. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

'To the left.'

'Here?'

'No maybe more to the right a little,' Levy said with a smirk as she watched Gajeel. 'Perhaps a little higher too.' She was enjoying the sight of his butt and the way his muscles bunched as he stretched to balance the shelf and put it in the right place. Not that she was helping much as her suggestions were only letting her ogle him for longer.

'No actually it could probably do with being a bit lower.'

'Make up your ruddy mind woman.' Gajeel turned and glowered in her direction and she offered him a sweet smile. She'd said she would help him put it up but he'd flatly refused. She was to rest and not exert herself too much in her condition. It made her want to roll her eyes but she understood his concern as she rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. So instead she'd chosen to curl up on the sofa and offer her advice from there as well as stare at his body.

Since she'd been spending more and more time in his house he'd decided to give her some shelves to put the books on that were slowly overrunning his rooms. It was an odd mixture of scrap metal and heavy tomes all over the place. She knew it annoyed Gajeel to no end. Maybe that was why she kept bringing more with her every time. He'd already turned his back to her and was adjusting the panel again. Not that she minded at all. She liked the view she was getting.

'I think it looked better where it was before,' she teased as he let out a long suffering sigh.

'I'd make you put this damn thing up yourself if you weren't all...' He jabbed a finger in her direction as if that was an explanation. 'Like that.'

She just raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a sigh of her own. In the last two weeks, he refused to let her do anything that he deemed to be too strenuous, which was pretty much everything. She was pregnant not disabled, but she humoured him anyway. She tucked her legs up underneath her as she watched him work. He was trying to ignore her, she could tell. She was about to call him on it when the baby kicked. She sucked in a sharp breath in surprise and gasped in pain. Damn, right in the ribs.

There was a clatter and all of a sudden hands brushing the hair from her face and stroking her arms.

'Are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it... y'know?' His voice was gruff but couldn't hide the concern. She batted at his hands playfully.

'Yes, yes and no,' she told him with a shake of her head as she smiled. 'It was just kicking but I think he's definitely your son with those iron feet of his.'

Gajeel scowled at her but it didn't last long as he broke into a grin and pulled her gently into his arms. She buried her head against his shoulder.

'You worry too much,' she told him.

'No I worry just the right amount. You can never worry too much.' His voice was muffled by her hair as he pressed his face into it. Levy laughed before pulling back to kiss his cheek. Despite acting cold and uncaring to most people he was always gentle with her. Well nearly always, she thought her lips hooking up into a mischievous smile. He let go of her and placed one hand on her cheek.

'You should be resting,' he told her as he folded his arms.

'I am resting... right here on the sofa.' The look he gave her said he wasn't amused and she glowered back at him. He turned and walked over to the plank of wood he'd dropped in his rush to get to her. While his back was to her she stood, wobbling slightly as she got her balance. Her centre of gravity had shifted since her stomach had expanded. On the plus side for the first time in her life she had breasts. She moved slowly towards Gajeel who was bent down and sorting screws. She came to his side and ran her fingers through his hair.

'I'm going for a walk.'

'Where?'

'Just out, not too far, maybe the park. I just need some fresh air.' She rubbed the back of his neck affectionately.

'I'll come with you,' he said making a move to get to his feet. Levy shook her head at him.

'You stay here and finish the shelf.'

'Then take Lily with you just in case.'

'I can't he's at the guild, besides I won't be gone for more than ten minutes at the most. Nothing will go wrong, I promise.' She could see he was about to argue so she placed a hand across his lips. It was easier to do when he was crouched down like this. 'I expect it to be up and ready for me to put my books on it by the time I get back.'

He grumbled loudly as he scowled at her.

'Yeah well don't think I'm letting you put anything anywhere. When you get back there's only one place you're going.' She caught a flash of his teeth as he shot her a grin. 'And I'll be there making sure you stay put.'

She rolled her eyes as she walked out the room.

As she walked along in the sun Levy let out a contented sigh. As much as she loved him, his over protectiveness was starting to irk her. It had gone way beyond the normal expected amount. She knew it had been that whole incident where she'd been kidnapped, and then nearly lost the baby, that had sparked Gajeel's paranoia but she hadn't realised it would be that bad. She hoped once the baby arrived things would settle down a bit more. Levy smiled despite herself. He would be an amazing dad.

She reached the park and leaned against the trunk of a tree. The shade was nice and slightly cooler than being in the direct sun. She gazed around at her familiar surroundings and remembered the picnic she'd had here with Gajeel. It had been nice that day too.

Levy felt a twinge in her belly but she barely batted an eyelid. She'd been having a lot of random twinges like that in the past few weeks. It worried the hell out of Gajeel but she just put it down to another symptom of being pregnant. Still it was probably a good idea for her to head back. She pushed herself from off the tree and began to make a move. All of a sudden she felt a strange gushing sensation from between her legs followed by an intense cramp that made her cry out.

No, no, no, no, she thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. She ran her hands over her bump as she tried taking a step. Okay so far that was okay. Taking a deep breath she moved slowly. Another contraction hit and she grit her teeth. Not so good. She wouldn't have time to make it back to Gajeel. Uh she could only imagine his 'I told you so' face. When the next one happened she clutched at her stomach and leaned against a wall. She wasn't sure if she would make it anywhere, the contractions were too close together.

Gajeel skidded round the corner of the Infirmary hall way in a panic. His was growling and cursing under his breath. Why the hell had she decided to go out. Pantherlily was at his side his mouth set in a tight line. It had been Lily who'd found Levy, she'd been trying to make her way towards the guild. Most likely she'd wanted to get to Wendy. Lily had scooped her up and flew her there immediately, where he'd ordered someone to get Wendy and Porlyusica before taking her to the infirmary. After that he'd gone to get the dragon.

Gajeel had been furious. He should've known something like this was going to happen. He should have made her stay with him. Deep down he knew it wouldn't have mattered. She was stubborn and he hated denying her anything. He just hadn't wanted her to be alone like that. He shook his head briskly there was no time to think about this now. He'd reached the door to the room Levy was inside. He could smell her and he could also hear her pained cries.

He grabbed the door handle to fling the door open when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Lily shaking his head.

'I have to be in there. I have to see her.' He growled pushing passed the cat, opening the door and rushing through. There was a frustrated sounding shriek and thirty seconds later Gajeel emerged shutting the door behind him with a pale face. Lily dropped his head into his paw.

After what seemed like hours of pacing the corridor outside the room, Wendy finally exited the room followed by Lucy. Both had extremely large grins on their faces.

'You can go in now. She's waiting.'

Gajeel swallowed slightly before pushing the door open and padding inside. He was still worried and annoyed about the whole situation. He was really going to chew her out about this. The door closed behind him and he looked over to see Levy in the bed. Her hair was dishevelled and bits were plastered to her forehead from sweat. She looked exhausted and tired but there was a smile on her face. Her eyes were looking down at the bundle in her arms and she was cooing softly. His mouth set in a tight line Gajeel walked over and she finally looked up at him.

'G-Gajeel, he's perfect look,' she tilted her arms so he could see his son. He had a mop of fluffy blue hair and looked so tiny and quiet. Gajeel would have thought he wasn't alive until the baby yawned and gurgled. His anger and worry disappeared as he stared down into a pair of bright blue eyes. Gajeel broke into a grin as he kissed the top of Levy's head.

'Yeah he's pretty damn cute.'


End file.
